


Morning Moments

by GuyOfShy



Series: Slices [3]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Love, YuzuMei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Yuzu wakes up late on a school day, but not late enough to miss sharing a small moment with Mei. Not that Mei would have let her, seeing as how she was the one who woke her up.





	Morning Moments

The windows were too bright.

“Yuzu.”

Mei’s firm voice sounded impatient, catching her sister’s attention. Yuzu’s shoulder was shaken in a similar manner and she knew that she had somehow ignored the alarm again. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before sitting up.

“I’m late, I know.” Yuzu yawned through a stretch, twisting to glance at Mei. She sat on top of the covers, still in the same sweater she wore to bed last night. If she wasn’t already in her student uniform, then Yuzu couldn’t have overslept that late… right? She half-expected to sit up and see Mei walking out the door already. Not that she thought that Mei would have seriously left without her anyway. But still, she had overslept. “Sorry. Thanks for bothering with such a delinquent, student council prez.”

“Even if you are a delinquent, you are my sister.” Mei offered the slightest of smiles. She was making an effort to express herself more clearly, ever since being told that by Yuzu that she didn’t understand her. Especially now that she was more comfortable around Yuzu… Yuzu’s lips melted too easily into a bigger grin, so glad to wake up to such a pretty sight. She was relieved to have avoided ruining the best part of her morning by making Mei mad.

“Hey, don’t forget that I’m your girlfriend, too,” Yuzu said, finding it cute how reluctant Mei remained in mentioning that they were dating. And suddenly she thought of kissing her, while slipping her fingers between Mei’s and bringing their hands down beside them. “I should thank you either way, huh?”

She leaned over and kissed Mei, whose fingers pulled on hers in response. Closer? Or telling her to get her clothes on already? But Yuzu was busy figuring something else out: the moment that their lips touched, she thought that she must have been crazy, because that moment full of sweetness had to be the best part of her morning instead.

Yuzu leaned away. Mei was still smiling, wider in fact, though she still hadn’t overcome her inability to look at Yuzu following a kiss quite yet. But seeing that it made her happy made that bubbly warmth rise within Yuzu again. Then she realized that she _was_ crazy; seeing Mei smile and then kissing said smile inspired two similar but distinctly different feelings in her that she couldn’t compare.

Before Mei could discourage her from any more, Yuzu scooted back a little and turned over to lay her head in Mei’s lap, smiling up at her. She just wanted to sit with her a little longer. Mei didn’t seem to mind, given her lack of movement, but truthfully she hesitated seeing such a happy Yuzu in her lap so suddenly and decided that she couldn’t deny her that happiness. Mei slipped her hand into Yuzu’s again while sweeping her hair back with her other. Bangs over her forehead, locks tucked behind her ears. Yuzu’s hair was so soft. Her skin, too, as Mei’s fingers brushed her cheeks. The longer they stared, the more red Mei could see in them and begin to feel in her own. She wished she could have kissed her from this position, but holding her like this way felt nice in its own right. She couldn’t decide which she preferred. And then remembered that she didn’t have much time to think about it.

“Yuzu.” Her cold tone froze the moment again.

“Yeah, I know…” Yuzu pouted, reluctantly letting go of Mei’s hand so that she could sit up. Mei shared the sentiment, though. She didn’t want to be the one to ruin their fun.

“It’s your own fault for not waking up,” she said while backing away and standing up from the bed. “Hurry. The water’s warm.”

“Oh, you started it already? Aye-aye,” saluted Yuzu, before hopping up to follow Mei out of their room and into the bathroom with towels.

“We’ll have to cut our bathing time, too.” 

Yuzu groaned again, earning another cross look from Mei, who valued her bath time and her Yuzu time just as much as she did. Yuzu would have asked why Mei didn’t wake her up sooner, then, but Mei always gave the same answer with the same concerned look that Yuzu hated to make her wear. Yuzu always told her to never feel bad about waking her up, but she never listened. Mei was just as much a delinquent as she in that sense.

“You know I’ll make it up to you,” Yuzu said from the bathtub. “We’ll go grab dessert again after school.”

“So long as you promise to let me hold you like that again later.”

That response surprised Yuzu. She had barely heard Mei thanks to how quietly she said it. Mei wasn’t exactly one for cuddling (not yet, at least, according to Yuzu), if lying in her lap could be called cuddling, but more than that she didn’t even acknowledge the free sweets that Yuzu offered. She must have enjoyed that small moment from earlier. Yuzu reclined her head on the lip of the tub. She thought of it now, staring up at Mei from her lap again while she played with her hair, cheeks probably blushing again with Mei’s fingers drifting across them. She wished she hadn’t woken up so late.

“Okay Yuzu?”

“Oh, yeah. I mean, duh. As if you needed to tell me.”

“And this time, we won’t have to rush.”

Mei smiled shyly over her shoulder at Yuzu, who was beginning to consider herself insane now. She loved that smile too much for it not to be the best part of her morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this series. I finished the anime. This amazing series that so far has stressed my heart incredibly and made it whole again. I was waiting to binge the last three episodes at once sometime later but once the last one came out I couldn’t resist. I looove this series and Yuzu and Mei and YuzuMei (easily my new OTP) and the wonderful ending and everything about it and I’m going to leave it at that before I ramble on.
> 
> I wish I could post another happy-feelsy fic to commemorate but all I’ve got right now is some rather simple fluff haha. This little idea ended up being pretty short so I don’t have anything specific to ask about other than your thoughts since it’s my first YuzuMei fluff (that I’ve posted at least ;) ). I don’t think I did great with the descriptions and actions and such this time, but I’m more concerned about the dialogue and interaction between Yuzu and Mei anyway. I had written this before the finale, but I added a couple of extra details after seeing it that I’m sure you can identify.
> 
> I’ve got several more fluff fics that I plan to write for these two, so you can expect more stuff like this whenever I’m not being crushed by schoolwork. Or when I can’t handle my Citrus withdrawal any longer. Whichever comes first.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and that you have a fantastic day!


End file.
